


The Storm

by LuciferxDamien



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Old work, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Watanuki, top!Doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki is walking to Yuuko’s shop… with Doumeki, muchly against his will, when the weather turns most ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHOLiC, Doumeki, Watanuki, the weather OR Japan…  
>  **Author’s Note:** I wanted to write something with a very…xxxHOLiC feel to it…I THINK I succeeded…but then again, a lack of sleep and massive amounts of coffee always makes things seem perfect, right? Plus your attention span ends up nil…Ah! I do have a point in here! This is set before the whole… ‘Eye’ ordeal. I am being ambiguous on purpose. I do not like spoilers, and I respect that not everyone does…and that is a massive spoiler.  
>  Ooooh yeah…I wrote most of this while listening to the song Storm, by the Yoshida Brothers. Go, listen to it! Youtube.  
>  **Warnings:** Doumeki and Watanuki are about the same age, but still under the age of consent (which is 20 in Japan, but 18 in America). So, if you have problems with that, this probably won't be your cup of tea!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Watanuki looked over his shoulder at the young man walking next to him, muttering incoherently. But Doumeki said nothing, didn’t even seem to notice, really. It seemed as if he never noticed, never paid any attention to how distressed Watanuki would get at his mere presence. And this just served to annoy Kimihiro Watanuki all the more.

With a sigh, the young spirit seer glanced at Doumeki again, and yet, the taller boy still didn’t notice, didn’t seem interested in Watanuki what-so-ever. 

The truth of the matter, however, was that Doumeki did notice and he did care, he just didn’t say anything. He felt drawn to Watanuki and did not know why, but he figured it must have something to do with his ability to ward off spirits and the other being able to see them; exact opposites, yet two halves of one whole. 

It amused and annoyed Doumeki whenever the clueless boy said things like: ‘You must think I’m weird because I see spirits,’ or something similar indicating he didn’t believe in such things. Though, he found the constant reassurance Watanuki needed endearing and understood that normal people probably did think he was weird. But Doumeki wasn’t normal. 

Ignored again! But then, why did he care if Doumeki noticed him when he wouldn’t even so much as call the guy ‘friend’? For what had to be the umpteenth time, Watanuki looked at his school mate, because he certainly couldn’t call him his friend, the vein throbbing in his forehead. Doumeki continued looking forward as if there wasn’t someone very prone to spaz attacks walking right next to him. 

Walking next… to him? That reminded Watanuki, why **was** he walking next to Doumeki in the first place? 

“Hey!” Watanuki finally broke the silence, but the taller of the two still just looked on ahead, like he didn’t even hear. The vein in the blue-eyed boy’s forehead throbbed again. “I said ‘Hey’!” 

That got that big stick figure’s attention. 

“I heard you the first time.” Came ‘that big stick figure’s’ calm reply, looking as uninterested and bored as ever. 

Throb. “If you heard me, then why didn’t you say something?!” 

School bag slung over his left shoulder, Doumeki didn’t even bother to look over as Watanuki had one of his spaz attacks. “Because when someone says ‘Hey’ they usually say something after it. So, do you have something to say?” 

Jerk. “Yes I have something to say!” Why did that big stick figure-y jerk push his buttons so much, and so well? 

“Then say it.” 

Vein throbbing at full force, the spirit seer clenched his fists and stepped in front of the taller boy, forcing them face-to-face. “Why is it that every day you don’t have archery club, you walk home with me?!” Watanuki said… well, more like yelled, his pitch rising with each word. 

Doumeki stopped and had to wonder the same thing, given how the spazy little spirit seer treated him. “Because this is the way to my house.” He stated matter-of-factly, which enraged Watanuki all the more. 

“Well, find a different way home! This is how I walk to Yuuko’s shop!” He didn’t care how insensitive he was being, because it was Doumeki. 

He was normally very tolerant, especially to Kimihiro Watanuki, but now Doumeki was starting to get a little annoyed. “Why don’t **_you_** find a different way to Yuuko’s shop, if being around me annoys you so much!” He rarely raised his voice, but enough was enough… 

“No way! This is the fastest way to her place! And if I’m not on time, Yuuko’ll-” Watanuki suddenly stopped arguing, getting a sick feeling in his stomach as a repugnant odor filled his nose. He covered his mouth, watching as huge black storm clouds started to appear in the sky behind Doumeki, a roar of thunder echoing in his ears as a storm billowed in out of nowhere. 

Recognizing the signs immediately, the taller boy asked, “Is it a spirit?” But he already knew the answer as chill ran down his spine. Though he couldn’t see the spirits, he could definitely _feel_ them, when they were strong enough… No wonder Watanuki always felt sick to his stomach. 

The sky, which had been a beautiful blue, suddenly became black, the smell becoming so pungent the blue-eyed boy thought he would throw up. Hand clenched over his mouth, all he could do was nod at Doumeki, and as he did, the sky lit up in a bolt of lightning. 

Doumeki knew something was really wrong when it became pitch dark all of a sudden. He turned his head in time to see the lightning, slightly blinded by its white intensity. He turned back to Watanuki, another chill running up his spine, this one much stronger. It had to be one very powerful spirit that Watanuki’s blood just attracted… And if he could feel it this strongly… “Hey, are you alright?” 

Watanuki was so overwhelmed he fell to his knees, unable to move. He’d never felt something so formidable… so evil. He watched, frozen, as his vision grew darker until all he saw was a black and blacker cloud of mist. The smell was so crushingly nauseating he couldn’t breathe; it wrapped around his entire body, choking him. And then came a screeching wail so loud and horrid Watanuki was sure his ears were bleeding. It felt like he was going to die… 

Just when he thought he couldn’t stand a second more, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, and a pin prick of light appeared, growing brighter. _‘Am I going to die… ?’_ Watanuki couldn’t help but think. The light grew until it was blinding, and the voice somehow drowned out the ghostly wailing… And the voice… it sounded concerned, and very familiar. 

The next thing he knew, Watanuki was being pulled to his feet by his shirt, Doumeki’s voice loud and panicked… He’d never head Doumeki so worried before… 

“Watanuki! Are you alright?” The blue-eyed boy looked up, still disoriented. “Can you hear me?” 

“Y-yes…” Watanuki choked out, able to breathe finally. 

“You just collapsed all of a sudden… When the sky grew dark. It’s a spirit, a big one, isn’t it?” Doumeki asked, already knowing the answer as he was still holding onto the rasping boy’s shirt. 

The spirit seer coughed a few times. “Y-yeah… It’s huge…” Something sweet wafted through the air. “What’s that sweet smell… ?” When he turned to see where it could have been coming from, he felt Doumeki’s hand bunched in his shirt. “I’m fine… You can let go now.” Watanuki said, looking away, blushing ever so slightly and pushing Doumeki’s hands away. 

Reluctantly, the taller boy released the shirt, but as soon as he did, Watanuki started to collapse. Doumeki caught him by the arm and pulled him back up. “You are not fine!” Again, his voice was distressed. 

“What are you doing!? I said let go of me!” The dense boy complained while trying to pull his arm away, not realizing that contact with Doumeki was the only thing keeping him tethered to consciousness… and this world. 

Lightning struck again, and this time, Watanuki saw some sort of outline in the clouds… it looked like… a face. Only a second or two after the sky grew dark again did the thunder crackle as loud as gunshots; the storm was right on top of them. 

Doumeki gripped the clueless dolt’s arm tighter, frowning. “We have to get out of here. Now!” 

Watanuki stopped struggling, confused, then he got an idea. “We should go to Yuuko’s shop! She’ll know what to do!” A good plan in theory, but in theory only… 

The spirit warder grit his teeth, moving his hand down to grip the other boy’s hand without breaking contact. He knew there was something not quite right between Yuuko’s shop and him. “My place is closer…” He said while pulling Watanuki along, hoping the dolt wouldn’t be foolish enough to argue and pull away from him. 

“Wha?” Watanuki felt a sharp tug as Doumeki started to walk, then run. “Hey! Wait up! Will you slow down!?” Another sharp tug. “Alright! I get it!” He tried, like the idiot he was, to get his hand free again. “I can run on my own thank you very much!!!” 

More lightning, more ringing, crackling thunder, this time only a second after the flash of that… that face thing… Then, the rain came. Slow at first, but it didn’t take long before it was an utter downpour. 

The rain was ice cold and sharp as the two boys ran through the streets as fast as they could. It was so heavy neither of them could see, and Watanuki even less with water on his glasses. He had no idea where he was and the rain drowned out his voice; he had no choice but to let Doumeki pull him along, hoping that he at least knew where they were going. As they ran, he was careful to keep his eyes on what was right in front of him: Doumeki. He didn’t look up at the sky as the lightning flashed horrible silhouettes at him, just stayed focused on Doumeki’s back, and the hand connecting them. 

Being yanked from right to left by the stronger boy, he still kept his grip firm and eyes fixed, but after rounding one corner, Watanuki found that he couldn’t even make out Doumeki’s form anymore, and he couldn’t even see his hand extended in front of him… it was just rain. And his hand was numb from the ice cold. Oh, how he hoped that it was still Doumeki pulling him along… 

He closed his eyes and ran faster than he thought he could, only to run smack into Doumeki’s back. “Stop messing around!” The boy in front of him snapped at Watanuki, though he could barely be heard over the roaring rain. And as soon as Doumeki had stopped, he started running again, though in a different direction. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god! Don’t tell me we’re lost!!!” Watanuki screamed, but the rain easily dominated every single sound to be made. More yanking and tugging and pulling and it seemed like they had been running forever. Again, he smelled something sweet, but it was stronger this time. 

Watanuki saw the boy’s back and hand again, and he looked around, seeing the temple where Doumeki lived. As they got closer to the building, he could see more and more, like the rain wasn’t coming down quite so heavily. He was pulled up the stairs to the main building and watched as Doumeki threw the screen doors open, nearly stomping inside. 

“Hey! Shoes! SHOES!!!” Watanuki tried to get free of the block head holding his hand long enough to at least take his shoes off, not realizing something had been following them… 

“You idiot! Get inside!” Doumeki yelled, yanking Watanuki into the building, finally releasing his wrist as he tossed him onto the tatami mats with a thud. The screen doors were promptly slammed shut, rattling in a most unpleasant and unnatural way. 

Before he could register what was going on, Doumeki was on the other side of the room, shoes and all, digging through a tansu, throwing everything out until he found what he was looking for. He ran back, slapping paper talismans over all the doors and windows leading outside. 

Watanuki was flat on his back, startled that he had ended up halfway across the room when Doumeki threw him; he was still winded from running, then from being thrown. Cautiously, he looked up at the taller boy who was breathing just as hard. As Doumeki walked over to him, to help him up, Watanuki started to move away, frightened, until he sniffed the sweet aroma again, this time much stronger. He let himself be helped up by Doumeki, the sweet smell quelling the sick churning in his stomach due to the spirit. He realized where the smell had been coming from, it was from Doumeki. Watanuki leaned in closer, their hands still on each other, and sniffed. It smelled so… sweet. 

“Take off your shoes.” 

And there it was… A moment broken and lost all because that jerk had to open his mouth! “I **tried** to take them off **before** we got inside but you threw me halfway across the room!” He pointed angrily at Doumeki after pulling away. 

Doumeki sighed and took his shoes off, placing them in the shoe box at the genkan hidden around a corner. He could feel another one of Watanuki’s spaz attacks coming on; guess that meant he was feeling better? 

Watanuki started grumbling again, taking his shoes off and putting them where Doumeki had. As he returned to the tatami room, he saw all the mud and water stains, cringing. 

“Go in the kitchen and take your clothes off.” 

Spaaaz. “WHAT?!” Arms flailing, face fuming, kicking, incoherent screaming. 

“Will you please stop getting more water on the tatami? Now go in the kitchen and take your clothes off where the floor **won’t** get ruined.” Doumeki said calmly, walking to the kitchen to do the same. “And call Yuuko while you’re at it…” he said while walking away. 

“Oh yeah… She’ll know what to do… I hope…” Watanuki said, following Doumeki into the kitchen. 

That shut him up awfully fast… “I’ll get you a change of clothes, just stay in here…” Doumeki said after he took his school jacket and white button-up shirt off, revealing a well sculpted body. He kept his pants on, much to Watanuki’s… dismay… ? Doumeki turned around and saw that he was being stared at, not that he minded, but Watanuki was still in soaked clothes that were dripping on the floor. “You’re going to catch cold if you don’t get those clothes off…” 

Watanuki snapped out of his daze… He was staring at… Doumeki… ? And another spaz attack. “Well if you would just hurry up and get me a change of clothes to change into then I wouldn’t be in these soaked clothes, now would I!?” More pointing, more flailing followed by more incoherent ramblings… 

“Do you want me to help you out of your clothes?” The taller boy said on a whim, not realizing what he said until he saw the shorter boy’s reaction… which was surprisingly… calm. 

“I can undress myself…” Came Watanuki’s mind blowingly solemn reply as he slowly unbuttoned his school jacket, then shirt, taking them off and wringing them out in the sink. Before he knew it, Doumeki had gone and come back, dressed in a red sleeping yukata with a towel on his head, and handed Watanuki a blue sleeping yukata with a towel. 

“You can go change in my room, the washing machine is in the hallway. Just throw your clothes in with mine.” Doumeki said, grabbing a rag to go clean up the tatami. He almost thought of spying on Watanuki… and he didn’t know why… 

The half dressed, half soaked boy walked down the hallway and entered the first open door he saw, praying it was the right one. Judging by all the archery stuff, he figured he had the right room. Then, he realized that Doumeki’s bedroom was bigger than his entire apartment. Just another reason to hate him… He sighed and shut the door, undressing, drying off, then redressing. “Stupid bastard… this room is HUGE!!!” Sighing again as he hung his head in defeat, he walked out and dumped his clothes in with Doumeki’s. 

When he went back to the kitchen, Doumeki was still getting the mud and water out of the tatami, the mess in the kitchen cleaned up… but it seemed like he was doing something else, too. A huge gust of wind, or at least what he thought was wind, blew against the temple, rattling all the doors and windows. “Now would probably be a good time to call Yuuko…” Watanuki said to himself, grabbing the phone and dialing the shop as fast as possible. 

“Yuuko Ichihara residence, how may I direct your call?” 

“How can you be playing games at a time like this?! There’s a… a hurricane or something going on!” Watanuki yelled into the phone, though it wouldn’t surprise him if she and Mokona were playing a game of Mah-jongg… 

“It’s not a hurricane, silly Watanuki…” Yuuko said, her voice as silken and calm as ever. ‘Silly Watanuki! Silly Watanuki!’ Could be heard in the background. 

“Well… then what is it?!” He had no patience for any of her crap right now. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” She said and he could clearly see her smirk. As if she didn’t already know! 

“I… I don’t know! One minute it was sunny, then dark… and there was a spirit… a really strong one…” Watanuki said, nervously twisting the phone cord around his finger as the wind howled again. 

“I see… Did you talk with Himawari today by any chance?” Yuuko asked, taking a drag on her pipe. 

“Himawari-chan! Yes!” Watanuki spun around the kitchen in glee, twirling the phone cord around his finger. “We talked before I started heading to your place… but stupid Doumeki showed up and ruined it!!! And because he doesn’t have club today, he followed me! Now that I think of it… Doumeki could feel the spirit too…” His voice got all high and happy as he talked about Himawari, turning instantly cold and sour as Doumeki worked his way into the conversation. 

“Doumeki could feel it?” Well that got her attention in a snap! “What _exactly_ did he say?” 

“He… He asked if it was a strong spirit… And… and it almost swallowed me whole… but Doumeki pulled me back… AND THEN HE WOULDN’T LET GO OF MY HAND!!!” He screamed into the telephone, noticing for the first time the bruises on his hand and wrist that Doumeki had made while they were running. 

“But what _exactly_ did Doumeki say… This is very important, Kimihiro Watanuki…” Yuuko seemed to laugh at his outburst, but that could come later… 

“Well… He asked… _‘It’s a spirit, a big one, isn’t it?’_ ” Watanuki answered in a mocking tone. 

“Mhmm… I see… and before that?” She asked, a little more seriously. 

“Ah… He said, _‘When the sky grew dark.’_ I think…” It wasn’t like that was the most important thing on his mind at the time… 

“Hmmm… And right before that? Think hard, Kimihiro Watanuki…” Yuuko enunciated every syllable of his name carefully. 

“Aahm… _‘You just collapsed all of a sudden…’_ ” Again with the mocking tone. 

“Aha! And now all together!” Watanuki could swear he heard her clapping with Maru and Moro in her ‘happy sake voice’… 

“ _‘You just collapsed all of a sudden… When the sky grew dark. It’s a spirit, a big one, isn’t it?’_ Wait! Was that really necessary?!” He couldn’t believe her! 

“No, not really!” Yuuko said gleefully. “Well…” And then back to the ‘scary serious voice’. “It would appear something terrible has happened…” 

“Wh-what do you mean terrible!?” He had a right to be worried, especially if Yuuko thought it was terrible… 

“Tell me, Watanuki… Do you know what ‘tenki’ means?” 

“Well of course I do! It means weather!” He scoffed, what was she playing at now? 

Yuuko chuckled, so predictable, yet not… “Well, you are exactly right… but if you break the kanji down… do you know what it means?” 

“Aaah… Well… It means… the feeling of heaven?” He said, a little uncertain. 

“And once again you are exactly right. ‘Tenki’ has the kanji ‘ten’ meaning heavens, and the ‘ki’ of kimochi, meaning feeling or mood.” She took a sip of something, sake Watanuki guessed. “When the heavens feel good, the weather is good… when they feel bad… the weather is bad. It would seem that something terrible has happened to upset the heavens…” 

Watanuki gulped. “Does… does that mean we’re… all going to die… ?” He asked sheepishly. 

Again, her chuckle. “Oh no… nothing that serious. Just whatever is upsetting the heavens must be resolved… Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. Thank you for letting me know.” 

“Is… is this going to… cost me… ?” Another gulp followed by another laugh. 

“Oh dear _heavens_ boy! Of course not, you didn’t _bring_ this thing here… not of your own will, at least.” Chuckle, sip. 

“So this is my fault… ?” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes, yes it is. But we are all threatened by this, and therefore the only payment acceptable is the return of good tenki. Oh… speaking of other good things… It was good that you went to Doumeki’s and didn’t come here. You’re much safer there. Make sure to thank him for being so smart and brave, Watanuki… And don’t leave his side, he has the power to keep the bad tenki at bay.” She was about to hang up when Mokona got on the line. 

“Heeey! Watanuki! Gnarly rainstorm you brought here!” Rustling, fighting over the phone. “Oh now, Mokona… he didn’t _mean_ to do it. Ah! That reminds me. Make sure to have as pleasurable a stay with Doumeki as possible. Kiss kiss!” Yuuko made kissy noises, then Mokona grabbed the phone again. 

“Have a _pleasurable_ stay with Doumeki, Watanuki! Kissy kissy!” 

…Finally he was off the phone… He looked up to see Doumeki standing in the door frame. The smell came back, sweeter than ever. “H-how long have you been standing there?” He **really** hoped that he hadn’t heard that last thing… 

“Not long.” Doumeki lied, walking closer to the blushing boy. “What did Yuuko have to say?” He smirked. 

“Well… She said that something is wrong with the heavens… and she’ll take care of it… Some bad ‘tenki’ is all…” Watanuki said, hanging the phone up, anything to look away from Doumeki. 

“Let’s go to my room, it’ll be safer there.” The taller boy nonchalantly said, walking past Watanuki. When the blushing boy didn’t follow, he turned around. “Aren’t you coming?” 

“Ah… Why is your… bedroom safer?” He asked, blushing again. 

“Because I’ve set up talismans and barriers inside of it.” 

Watanuki’s eye twitched slightly. Who does that? “Why would you do that?” 

“Just to see if they work.” Doumeki said, turning back to the hall. 

That seemed rather typical… He didn’t even know if they worked!!! “So you don’t even know if they work?” 

“Nope.” His calm, short reply, was anything but calming to Watanuki. 

“I hate you…” But in the end, he had no choice and followed Doumeki into his room, Yuuko’s words fresh in his mind. _‘And don’t leave his side, he has the power to keep the bad tenki at bay.’_ Followed by, _‘Make sure to have as_ pleasurable _a stay with Doumeki as possible.’_

Doumeki shut the door and went to his closet, pulling out a futon. **A single futon** and laid it out, sitting on it against the wall. 

Watanuki’s eye twitched. He was getting a little presumptuous, wasn’t he? “Why did you take your futon out? Yuuko said she’d have the problem taken care of.” He said still standing by the door. 

“It’s already late. Look at the time.” Doumeki pointed the clock on the wall. It was past 7… There was no way it… They were running in that rain storm longer than he thought. “You may as well stay the night.” 

That sent a chill up Watanuki’s spine, and he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad chill… “You just assume that Yuuko won’t have the problem taken care of until late!” 

“I’m just being nice. Now sit down.” 

_‘And don’t leave his side, he has the power to keep the bad tenki at bay.’_ Again Yuuko’s words filled his head. She must have been just screwing with him… Yeah… There was no way that even this guy had the power to ward of something so powerful. Another wail of wind gusted, making the entire building rattle and groan in protest. Watanuki made a beeline straight for Doumeki. 

“You don’t have to sit **that** close to me.” 

Watanuki shifted away, not realizing that he had practically been sitting on Doumeki. “Sorry…” He muttered as quietly as possible. 

“It’s okay… I understand that you’re scared.” Doumeki said softly, no hint of teasing in his voice at all. 

“You don’t know what it’s like… There was a face… in the clouds… You’re lucky…” The spirit seer drew his knees up to his chest, voice slightly muffled. 

“You really hate it, don’t you?” The spirit warder had to resist the urge to touch and comfort him. Watanuki just seemed so… hurt by it. 

“Yes…” Watanuki closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. It sunk in… It was because of **him** that this had happened. And he… He didn’t know what he’d do if someone got hurt because he attracted some… **thing** that was powerful enough to upset the heavens. “It’s my fault… It’s because of me that this happened…” One side of his glasses got bleary, then the other. He couldn’t believe he was crying… and Doumeki, his self-sworn rival was the figurative shoulder to cry on. This day couldn’t get worse… It just couldn’t. 

But, don’t things always get worse when you say that? 

There came the sound of rustling yukata as Doumeki shifted closer to the crying boy. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt like the right thing to do. He took Watanuki’s glasses off and set them aside. The boy looked up, confused as Doumeki wiped the tears away. “You can’t blame yourself… you were born with it.” 

Why was Doumeki so close… and being so nice? Was it just because he was crying? “But… people could get hurt… and they wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I… if I didn’t exist…” It didn’t matter… Doumeki wouldn’t understand… he could repel the spirits… while he attracted them. Watanuki turned his head away, shameful at his thoughts, but that’s how he felt. “You’re lucky… you can’t see them… You drive them away…” 

Doumeki’s endless patience with Watanuki was starting to wear paper thin. He pushed Watanuki down onto his back and kissed him, if for no other reason than to make him shut up. Watanuki stopped talking and didn’t even struggle. When Doumeki pulled away, he saw that the tears had stopped, but Watanuki’s cheeks were more flushed than ever… and the way his hair looked right now was… Really, really sexy… 

“Why… why did you do that?” The shocked boy said, unable to look away from the dark eyes staring down at him. That was… that was his first kiss… And Doumeki just stole it… A guy had stolen his first kiss… He was wrong, this day could, and just did, get worse. 

“Because it seemed like a good way to shut you up. Don’t talk like that, a lot of people would be sad if you didn’t exist.” Doumeki said calmly, not bothering to get up. 

“Like you care!” And then it hit him, Doumeki just kissed him. He struggled to get up, but the heavy jerk wouldn’t let him, even put his hands on his shoulders and forced him back down. “What are you doing?! And how dare you steal my first kiss! That was for Himawari-chan!” Thunder struck, lighting the room up eerily, followed by a clash of thunder, louder than ever. 

“I care a lot, Watanuki. That was my first kiss too, so we’re even.” Doumeki replied, noticing how the storm did not like the mention of ‘Himawari’. Though, he was sure Watanuki wouldn’t notice it. 

“That… That doesn’t make us even! Now get off of me!” Shoved down again, Watanuki started to kick, only to have his waist straddled and arms pinned above his head. _‘Make sure to have as_ pleasurable _a stay with Doumeki as possible.’_ No… this couldn’t have been what she meant… could it? Doumeki leaned down and he was kissed again. He fought at first, but gave up when the sweetest scent ever filled his nostrils, making him feel giddy. The feel of Doumeki’s lips against his own was so soft and delicate he let out a little moan, not realizing. 

One kiss became two, and that in turn became four and so on. Doumeki let go of Watanuki’s arms and pulled him up as they kissed. When he felt the smaller boy’s mouth open slightly he couldn’t help but let his tongue slide in. Watanuki was startled and tried to pull away only to be pushed back onto the floor. They were clumsy as their tongues began to glide against the other’s but neither of them wanted it to stop, and it was Watanuki that protested with a load groan when Doumeki broke for air. 

“Aahn…” Watanuki didn’t recognize the sound coming from him, only frowning as Doumeki raised himself away. He didn’t want it to stop, but he wouldn’t say he wanted it either, no way would he say that. 

“Yuuko said you should have a _pleasurable_ time with me, right?” The taller boy smirked, getting up. 

_‘Nooo! Why are you leaving… Come back!’_ Watanuki’s thoughts screamed at him, but his mouth refused to open. “You’re a pervert, you know that!” He moved to fix the yukata, his shoulder showing, but the other boy was back and stopped him. Watanuki noticed that he had a little bottle in his hand, and he had no idea what it could have been. “What is that?” 

“Lubricant.” 

“What? For what?” It never ceased to amaze Doumeki how entirely clueless and naïve Watanuki could be. 

“For later.” Doumeki was back on top of Watanuki, kissing him hungrily, slightly disappointed that it took the naïve, clueless boy a few seconds to respond. It wasn’t long before they were both breathing hard, their yukata messed up, revealing pale skin and tanned skin. 

Before Watanuki could ask his next question, his mouth was being eaten alive by Doumeki’s soft lips. All he could do for a moment was lay there and feel before he started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy’s back. By the time they broke for air again, he could feel himself starting to stir… _down there_ … Something pressed into his thigh as Doumeki started to kiss him again, and half way through the kiss he realized that he wasn’t the only one turned on. 

Doumeki smirked and pressed himself harder into Watanuki’s leg. “Getting hard just from a kiss?” 

“You… You’re one to talk!” He blushed madly, wishing Doumeki wasn’t such a jerk and that he didn’t want that jerk so bad right now. 

“Maybe…” The taller boy leaned down, pulling the blue yukata down, revealing some very pink nipples. He started to kiss Watanuki’s neck, getting all sorts of wonderful mewls and moans, and then a hiss as he started to suck on one of those nipples. 

“Wha… ? Don’t… Don’t do that…” The gasping boy whimpered. It felt too good, but it was weird… But a good weird… 

Doumeki ignored the protests and went to the other nipple, licking it a few times before sucking on it. He used his hand to play with the other one while he sucked, grazing it with his teeth every so often and every time he did, Watanuki bucked underneath him. “You’re really sensitive…” He mused, looking up at spirit seer’s disheveled appearance. 

“Shut up!” Such a typical response, but his brain wasn’t exactly working right now as Doumeki started to run his hands all over his body, exploring, finding his most sensitive places. It wasn’t long before Doumeki had him gasping and moaning, bucking and writhing, and all without even touching his cock, that was leaking. 

A soft chuckle filled Watanuki’s ears, and vibrated against the left side of his rib cage. “You’re the one making all the noise…” Doumeki went back to planting kisses all over the flushed body underneath him. 

“I wouldn’t be if you would… Nnn…” Watanuki’s body went limp as he felt a hand start to rub against his member lightly. Then a thought occurred to him, where were Doumeki’s parents? “Wait! What… what about your parents… ?” He asked, covering his mouth as another moan escaped. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not here. We have this place all to ourselves tonight.” Doumeki said with a grin. He had expected to feel some fabric when he rubbed Watanuki’s leaking member, but there was nothing, no underwear; he smiled, keeping this to himself. “You can be as loud as you want.” He pulled on the sash around Watanuki’s waist, easily untying it. Feeling a little hesitation and warmth creeping into his cheeks, Doumeki pushed the yukata open, revealing a completely naked Kimihiro Watanuki. 

Watanuki was blushing from head to toe, and he knew that the big jerk on top of him could see it, but he didn’t say anything, for once. When Doumeki seemed frozen, he shifted uncomfortably. _‘Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe I’m not… his type?’_ “Stop… Stop looking at me…” 

Doumeki snapped his attention back to Watanuki’s face. “How could I not stare?” He ran a long, callused hand from navel to chest. “You’re thin… but not too thin. And pale… I like pale.” Watanuki’s skin turned a deeper shade of pink. Doumeki couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled his own yukata off, revealing his tanned skin, glistening with sweat, and his cock completely erect, and big, Watanuki noticed. 

“You… You’re…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, just sat up and pushed Doumeki down onto his back, yukata falling away, and kissed him. Watanuki listened as the tan boy made deep, short moans and felt his hands running up and down his body, igniting fires. He ground his hips against Doumeki’s and was so turned on, so focused he didn’t notice the little ‘click’ of a bottle being opened. “Cold!” Suddenly, something cold was on his skin, running down his buttocks, as were fingers. “What… what are you doing?” 

So naïve… Doumeki chuckled and continued to massage the lube around Watanuki’s entrance before he pushed a finger in, making him hiss loudly. “Does it hurt too much?” 

Watanuki’s body shuddered and he gripped Doumeki’s shoulders, digging nails in. “No… Just… weird…” His breathing became labored and ragged, especially when a second finger was introduced. “Aaah! Ow…” His head fell to the chest underneath him as the fingers continued to probe and move within him. 

A little more sure of himself, Doumeki pushed both fingers in further until he hit something that made Watanuki push back and moan. He took his fingers out, and got a groan for it. “It’s only for a second…” He whispered, flipping the groaning boy onto his back, getting between his legs before he put his fingers back in, one at a time, adding a third. His fingers hit that spot again and again, making Watanuki gasp, buck, squirm, but most of all, he was crying out in pleasure. 

“Do that again!” Watanuki’s body got so hot and it felt so good when those fingers touched that spot. He cried out as Doumeki did it again, but then he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Confused, Watanuki looked up, watching as the tan boy took that bottle he had earlier and coated his cock with it. “What… what are you… ?” 

“Shh… I’m going to make you feel even better.” He said, grabbing Watanuki behind the knees, opening his legs wider. Leaving one hand on his knees, he used the free one to guide himself to Watanuki’s entrance, slowly pushing himself in, letting out a gasp as he felt how tight it was. 

“Naaah!” Watanuki gripped the futon, his eyes clenched shut, tears forming again. It hurt, a lot more than he thought it would. When he felt that Doumeki was all the way inside, he let out a breath, and started to breathe slowly. He opened his eyes and looked up at the strong boy above him. “You can… you can move…” He said slowly. 

Doumeki didn’t have to be told twice, barely able to control himself as he moved in and out, slowly, as slowly as he could make his body move. He listened to Watanuki’s cries, at first they were pain filled, then they became sweet and begging. 

Watanuki reached up, wrapping his arms around Doumeki when the pain had dissipated and turned to pleasure. It felt better than anything he had ever done before, and he didn’t want it to stop. He could hear Doumeki panting, and his own cries and moans echoed in his ears loudly. When the fire began to build in the pit of his belly, he nuzzled into the tan neck, smelling that sweetness again. That was all it took to push him over the edge, and he came all over himself. 

When the muscles around his cock became impossibly tight, squeezing him more and more, Doumeki threw his head back and came with a groan into Watanuki’s quivering body. He collapsed, breathing heavy as he felt the chest underneath him heaving. 

“That… that smell…” Watanuki said, when he could breath well enough again. “What’s that sweet smell?” 

“What are you talking about?” Doumeki said, pulling out as he sat up, pulling the covers over them both. 

“That smell… You don’t smell it? I started smelling it… earlier today… when the storm hit.” Watanuki explained, being pulled into Doumeki’s arms, and sleeps embrace not too far behind. 

“You’ve always smelled that way to me…” He confessed, yawning. 

“Is that your way of… Saying you love me?” Watanuki chanced a look into Doumeki’s eyes, and saw that it was true. 

“I always loved you… you idiot.” 

Watanuki was about to get mad, but before he could say anything, Doumeki was fast asleep, and he looked so… peaceful. He laid his head down and followed suit. And as morning came, the sun shone brightly into the room. A light breeze blew, and all was well with the universe. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Watanuki, I really do, but you have to admit…he DOES flail and spaz about like every 5 or 6 minutes…Well look at that…you got some porn and wee kanji lesson…Who said that you couldn’t learn from porn? 
> 
> Reviews and comments muchly appreciated!


End file.
